1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an automatic paper feeding device in a multifunctional machine, and more particularly to an automatic paper feeding device in a multifunctional machine integrating functions of a printer, a scanner and a facsimile capable of reducing an abrasion of an automatic document feeding rubber so that an automatic document feeding roller and the automatic document feeding rubber cannot be contacted each other when a recordable medium is automatically fed.
2. Related Art
A multi-functional machine is manufactured to perform functions of a printer, a scanner and a facsimile system. An automatic paper feeding device is used to feed a recording medium or a copying paper into the multi-functional machine when performing a function of the printer, and to feed a document when performing functions of the scanner and the facsimile system. Examples of contemporary paper or document feeding devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,012 for Paper Feeder For Image Forming Apparatus issued to Shimizu, U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,488 for Printer With Multi-Function Paper Feeding Mechanism issued to Yokoi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,749 for Automatic Paper Feeder issued to Tsunoda et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,745 for Printer With Multi-Function Paper Feeding Mechanism issued to Yokoi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,874 for Paper Conveying Apparatus issued to Miyazaki et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,112 for Paper Feeding Device For Image Forming Equipment issued to Takahashi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,006 for Sheet Material Feeding Device issued to Naito, U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,639 for Paper Feeding Device For Facsimile Apparatus issued to Kida et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,607 for Automatic Paper Feeding Device issued to Hironori et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,224 for Sheet Feeding Apparatus Using Pair Of Spur Rollers issued to Asano et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,009 for Single Motor Actuation For Automatic Stack Feeder System In A Hardcopy Device issued to Stodder, U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,990 for Image Forming Apparatus issued to Kato, U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,543 for Paper Feeding Apparatus For Printer issued to Nakamura et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,652 for Automatic Document Feeder For A Facsimile Machine issued to Park, U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,399 for Sheet Feeding Device Having Sheet Edge Sensor issued to Sugiura, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,623 for Multiple-Function Printer With Common Feeder/Output Path Mechanisms And Method Of Operation issued to Stodder et al. Many of these feeding devices are complex which require increased production cost and time necessary to pass the paper through the multi-functional machine.
Moreover, a significant problem that frequently occurs in such a multi-functional machine is paper jam in the automatic paper feeding device. Paper jam occurs mainly due to the abrasion of an automatic document feeding (ADF) rubber which is in direct contact with an ADF roller of the automatic paper feeding device during a copying or printing operation of the multi-functional machine. When the ADF rubber is severely worn out, the friction force of the ADF rubber which enables the document to be fed into the multi-functional machine is diminished. As a result, a paper jam frequently occurs or the document is not fed. When the ADF rubber is worn out, the ADF rubber must be exchanged periodically, which can be extremely inconvenient for users. Accordingly, it is desirable to prevent or minimize the abrasion between the ADF rubber and the ADF roller during copying and printing operations.